drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
CotS OP Scores
+(name)+ = Character is deceased !(name)! = Character is inactive #(name)# = NSW/TTPC/(TPC's of old) $(name)$ = CotS NPC Mae'shadar There is 14 spaces in the council, and active present members will be prioritied. As such should it be full and there is a request from someone to be raised, as well as an inactive character taking up place, then the inactive will be replaced by an active. Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency Damion Anathema 5 5 5 5 5 25 34 59 !Diynen! 8 5 5 6 7 31 24 55 !Jileyna Cassidienne! 8 4 5 8 6 31 31+3 62+3 M'bela wa Askari 4 5 5 8 4 26 34 60 $Nalia Lulin$ - - - - - - - - Nyssa Deschain 6 5 6 6 5 28 31+3 59+3 !Ranulf! 7 6 8 7 5 33 28 61 !Rasputin Felar! 6 10 9 8 5 38 34 72 !Riordan Sevion! 6 8 8 8 5 35 27 62 !Terran Neshanter! 6 6 8 8 3 31 29 60 Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency Deceased or retired chars (=Greater Dreadlords) Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency +Caladesh+ 7 3 4 6 7 27 31 58 Greater Dreadlords Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency Dreadlords Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency Arcon Dadread 8 2 8 8 3 29 28 57 Rendra Harella 6 3 3 8 6 26 31 57 Terra Cyrene 6 4 6 6 5 28 32 60 !Arala! 5 5 5 8 5 28 33 61 Ayrik Drayven 6+1 7+1 8 8 6+1 35+3 28 63+3 Carmen Macaria 6 5 5 8 4 28 36 64 Drak Charn Meilan 6 9 9 7+1 4+2 35+3 29 64+3 !Eleanor al'Raim! 8 3 3 5 7 26 27+3 53+3 !Gerras! 5 7 7 8 3 30 29 59 Jodeen Vias 9 4 9 5 1 28 26 54 !Lilah! 8 4 4 6 8 30 32 62 !Lilliana! 8 5 5 8 6 32 35 67 !Priya! 6 4 5 8 6 29 36 65 !Thamior! 6 9 9 6 4 34 27 61 Tigara Kazim 6 7 5 8 3 29 31 60 Vanair Sharken Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength 29 Potency !Viradh! 5 8 8 8 3 32 34 66 Adept Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency Shadar Al'niende 6 7 8 9 5 35 26 61 Drizzt wa Askari 5 9 9 10 5 38 23 61 !Elly! 6 6 5 5 5 27 32 59 Marat 5 10 7 8 3 33 25 58 Nosae Drudar 8 8 8 7 5 36 (1 point left) 28 64 Raven Darkfyre 6 8 10 6 5 35 29 64 !Rodwin! 5 6 7 7 5 30 30 60 Tamarla Alriehnan Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength 32 Potency Acolytes Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Strength Skill Potency Alliveer De'govrine 5 9 9 5 6 34 26 60 |- Alistair Detheroc 5 8 7 7 5 32 31 63 $Aran Ik'li$ 5 5 8 9 5 32 27 59 Asrid Ostindel 6 8 8 7 2 31 25 56 Dainin Raskowa 4 8 8 8 4 32 29 61 Darial Da'Shan 6 5 6 6 7 30 34 64 !Delinen Dandrosin! 8 3 2 6 8 27 35 62 Dios Flyhight 6 7 8 8 6 35 31 66 Galtar Kaan - - - - - 37 26 63 ^Jean Isildred^ 7 4 8 6 4 29 31 60 Jesabel 8 3 4 6 8 29 30 59 !Katar! 8 4 4 6 8 30 27 57 |- Logan Blais 10 2 4 8 1 25 28 53 !Marak Lovon! 5 8 8 8 4 33 27 60 !Melana Lakesta! 5 4 6 5 4 24 29 53 Mina Daemeau 6 4 4 8 6 28 31 59 Neista Sacharell 8 3 6 4 6 27 34 61 Rebecca Célestin 6 5 5 8 5 29 35 64 Veon Baelorn bp 37 22 Note: Inactivity is defined as at least one month of no OOC/IC contact, or 1.5-2 months of no RPing. Inactivity for a long period of time will result in removal of any Talents, and possibly angreal and other useful items, if said items are required for RPing within CotS. Simply RPing (with an inactive character) and notifying CotS staff of that fact will result in removal from the list. Category:Congress of the Shadow Category:All